an umbreon theif
by blazic
Summary: what happens when a tamed espeon meets a poorly treated espeon now escaped? what happens when other eeveelutions are revealed? idk... im bat at summarys... it may take longer to get more chapters as the story progresses, the first 5 chapters are pre written... and... hmm... idk... and uh... for the fisrt 5 hapters 1 will be posted a day, they are all rather long though (2-3 pgs)
1. Chapter 1

"Espeon, use dazzling gleam!" josh yelled as espeon attacked the dragonair, The battle had been going on for awhile, and they were all very tired. Suddenly, josh heard a rustiling sound, but ignored it. "Espeon, lets finish this with a moon blast!" but she ignored her trainer, listening to the rustling in the bushes behind her and, not paying attention to the battle, was hit with a dragon claw and fainted. The next thing she knew, she was out of her pokeball and climbed up on josh's shoulder. "_esp... esp esp!"_ muttered and ran to the woods were she heard the sounds, josh chasing after her. As espeon ran, she bumped in to a shiny umbreon, she apoligies and and they talk for awhile. Soon thouh, josh came running up and the umbreon ran away, just as josh came into view.

Umbreon ran and ran, sensing that a trainer as coming. And ran into an oran berry bush. "my lucky day..." he mumbled and happily ate some of the berrys, when a ninetailes came and threatened to attack. "why? He asked" and the ninetails

repled "this is my trainers farmland" umbreon knodded and ran, sarcasticly mumbiling "my lucky day..." he left with nothing more than a tail burn from the ninetails flamethrower. Just then, it strted raining. He ran through the rain and looked for the scent of the espeon, heping to find shelter, because afterall, it must have some sort of shelter, right?

Espeon poped out of her pokeball and sat on the window, thinking of the umbreon. "a shiny... so rare..." she thought when she saw it out in the rain. She got her trainer attenttention and went over to the door. "espeon... dont go out now, its raining!" espeon responded "_esp... essss..." _ and josh finaly opened the door, only to find the shiny umbreon, soaked, and pawing at the door "espeon, is this why you wanted me to open the door?" espeon knodded and welcomed umbreon in.

"thanks... uh... espeon, was it? Yeah... espeon.." espeon greeted him, "welome to my humble hom-" umbreon interupted "you live with a human?!" he asked, surprised "yeah, lived with josh since I was just an eevee" umbreon was shocked. "uhh... so... he dosint chase you with a net?" espeon was confused, "no... people chase you with nets?" "well, only when I try ot gte food... I can belive I go though all that just to get a few measly berrys... inact, just now my tail got burnt by a ninetails for eating a few berries from a farmland..." umbreon responded. Josh then noticed that umbreon ad a burn and brought umbreon inside, umbreon struggled and got himself droped on the ground and ran around the room swerving round josh's legs and pokemon plushes and then ran into a wall, dazing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Espeon watched as josh carried the dazed umbreon to a pokemon center. "hello... nurse? I found this umbreon out in the rain, soaked, and with a tail burn, I brought it inside to help it, but then it jusped out of my arms and ran into a wall...

then the weather cleared and I brought it here..." the nurse replied, "ok, ill heal ir up for you, and tell me, do you own this umbreon? Because you said 'I found this umbreon out in the rain, soaked" josh replied "well... no, I dont own him... why?" the nurse replied "well, there have been reports of missing berrys and sightings of an umbreon with blure rings around berry fields... this might be the umbreon... go ask

the officer there is there are any files about a trainer with a shiny umbreon" josh said he would and took the healthy umbreon and took it to the officer, and asked "madam, I found this umbreon at my doorstep and took it to the nurse, and she said there have been reports of missing berrys and sightings of a umbreon with blue rings near berry fields, is this true? The officer knoded "yes, an umbreon just like the one your holding, I might be the same one, the thing is, there are no acounts of a trainer owning an umbreon like this.. so theres no one we can return it to." "well, that makes sense... it didnt seem very well aquantied with humans... when I took it inside my house to treat the burn it had, it jumped out of my arms and ran around the room until it hit a wall... however, it does seem to like my espeon..."

Espeon sounded and umbreon jumped down and they started chating "so.. this is a pokemon center?" umberon asked "yep" espeon told him just then, josh threw a ultra ball at umbreon, and with little effort, he broke out and growled at josh "how do you live with this pirson?" umbreon grunted and proceed to growl at josh, then the officer, then at the cround of people forming around him, nimbily, hi jumped on the head of josh, and kept jumping on heads until he was out of the cround, and ran out the door, into the pokemart were he stole a bsg or oran berrys and bread out of someones hand, as always, the shop owner chased him with a net and into an ally, forcing umbreon to attack the man and make his escape to the woods with his prize

the officer sighed, "well, time to go check the pokemart, see what was stolen this time..." the officer ran off to the mart.

The umbreon let the bad unroll itself and then he tiped it over so he could eat, as he ate, is ears poked up... he heard rustiling and sat p from his meal, only to see espion, entering from the bushes "you know... you hsouldint have run... josh is really nice..." umbreon grunted "all humans are the same, battle battle battle, heal, battle battle battle, heal." espeon sighed, "let me guess, you were stuk with a trainer ever since you hatched, and all they cared about was wining battles, and when you didint you were scolded, and wen you did win you were not praised?" umbreon was confused, "how did you know that?!" espeon slightly grined "because im awesome"

umbreon lagufed a little and sighed, I have to go back ot the cave... wanna come with me?


	3. Chapter 3

Espeon knoded and followed the ruuning umbreon, when soon they were at a wall covered with ivy "what... this is just a wall! Theres no cave..." she said, and then, umbreon pushed aside the vines to reveal a deep cave with a vaporion, joltion and flarion living in it. "hey guys, got some food, and I met an espeon!" umbreon threw the bag out to them as they crounded the espeon, asking her all sorts of questions, and finaly umbreon yelled "get away!" and tackileg all three of them, thry roled around on the ground, laughfing until finalt, umbreon managed to pin all 3 of them down. "wow" she thought... "he's strong!"

"okay, everyone this is espeon, espeon, this is ashly, the flaireon, princess the vaporion, and ash, the joltion" he said, letting them go, one by one, "everyone, espeon is not staying, she has a trainer, but I have invited her to our humble cave, her trainer tried to catch me, but failed, then I hoped over to the market to grab this bread and oran berrys" espeon chimed in, "he actuaky did hop partway there, if by hoping you mean jumping from head to head" they all giggled. "princess, ash, come with me, lets gather some wood, espeon, ashly, stay here and chat or whatever." Soon later, they cave back with wood in there mouths and made a pile. "ashly, flamethrower, please" umbreon asked, ass ashly got the fire started. Espeon then said "i should probaly gte home now, josh must be worried. Umbreon said goodbye and soon espeon was asleep in her house ans the eeveelutionswere all asleep in a pile of leaves together, accept for umbreon, here was staring at the full moon, rings emitting a shimmering blue light. He decided to go down to the town for a walk, once there, he sae people looking down from there bedroom windows, awoken by the light emitted from his rings, he quickly ran into the pokemart, to get away from the moonlight he got a bag of oran,petcha and rawst berrys, when he saw someone in the corner of the shop, he pointed his now dim light to the face of the figure, and saw that it was a houndoom, he talked in a deep voice "moonlight causing you trouble? I got just the thing" he said with a smerk, "what is it? The umbreon asked, ready to attack if needed. The houndoom tossed umbreon a midnight black cloak, saying "this will help" and he walked out of te stoor, when umbreon walked out, he was nwere to be seen. "well... that was strange... better get this cloak on..." he said an he out on the cloak and started back to the cave.

Espeon yawned, and when she jumped out of the open window for a morning walk, she heard people talking about shimmering blue lights, moving along the street, ad then disapearing iinto the pokemart, and hen coming back for a few more muinets, not movong, and then disapearing. She thought "that must have been umbreon... but... how did he disapear... im going back to the woods to look for the cave."

She ran out to the woods, onlt to run into a cloaked umbreon, face chared and black, even though it was hard to tell because of his fur, she ould smell the charredness. "hey umbreon, everyone is talking about blue lights last night, was that you? He grunted and ran into the mart to once again, get berrys, even though he akready had a basket with some around his neck, he simply poped some off the shelf into his basket and managed not to get chased for once, because everyone was busy talking about the lights,he ran back to espeon and together, they went to the put various berrys on a stick and prepared more of these berry on a sticks, then roasted them above the fire, and have one to each eeveelution. As they were eating, espeon asked the question, "so, how did you all meet?"


End file.
